voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Armored Fleet DaiRugger XV
Kikou Kantai Dairugger XV (Japanese: 機甲艦隊ダイラガーＸＶ) was a popular anime series aired in Japan and Hong Kong from 1982 to 1983. It is also referred to as "Dairugger 15", "Dairugger XV", "Armored Fleet Dairugger XV", "Armored Armada Dairugger XV", "Armored Squadron Dairugger XV", "Beast Centurion Go-Lion" or "Machine Platoon Dairugger". In the United States, it was changed considerably and became part of the Voltron series under the name "Vehicle Team Voltron" or "Lion Force Voltron". Original Story In the original storyline when aired in Japan, Dairugger XV was simply an exploration robot, as well as an intended peace-keeping force. The Earth is in a time of prosperity. The president of the Terran League launches a mission to explore beyond the galaxy. Upon exploration, the starship Rugger-Guard was attacked by a ship of the Galbeston Empire. Dairugger, the super robot, is deployed in order to defend the Earth. It was somewhat by fate that they must help the people of Galbeston find a new planet, and liberate it of its despotic Emperor. In the Japanese version, it does not have anything to do with Hundred Beast King GoLion, as opposed to the U.S. version, ''Voltron: Defender of the Universe. U.S. Story In the re-released U.S. version, the plotline was adapted to the Voltron universe. Voltron technology was brought back to Earth after the struggle with Zarkon in the earlier [[Voltron|Lion Force Voltron (aka, Voltron III)]] series. The Galaxy Alliance's home planets have become overcrowded, and a fleet of explorers have been sent to search out new planets to colonize. Along the way, they attract the attention of the evil Drule Empire, who proceed to interfere with the explorers and the colonists. Since the Voltron of Planet Arus was too far away to help the explorers, a totally new Voltron is constructed to battle the Drule threat. Concept There are three assault team units: Land, Air and Sea. There are a total of 15 parts called Rugger, which can combine together to form the super robot Dairugger. The design of 15 separate Rugger units came from the sport of rugby, since 15 players are required to form a rugby union. Clements, Jonatha. McCarthy Helen. 2006 (2006). The Anime Encyclopedia: Revised & Expanded Edition. Berkeley, CA: Stone Bridge Press. ISBN 978-1-933330-10-5 The U.S. version would rename the "Galbeston Empire" to "Drule Empire," along with editing a sustantial amount of violence and sexual content to keep the show safe for general audience broadcast. At the time of Dairugger XV 's screenwriting and original design, there was no intended plan to merge it with what eventually became Voltron. In fact, World Events Production's original plan was to buy the rights to two other Japanese series — Lightspeed ElectroGod Albegas as "Voltron II," and the much older 1979 Future Robo Daltanius as "Voltron III." The plan never materialized, and Dairugger was the only show left to be adapted into the Voltron universe. Staff Additional Director: Kazuyuki Okaseko, Kazushi Nomura, Hiroshi Sasagawa Screen Writer: Susumu Takahisa, Ryo Nakahara, Masaaki Sakurai Design: Kazuo Nakamura Animator: Kazuo Nakamura, Moriyasu Taniguchi, Akira Saijo Music: Masahisa Takeshi Characters Dairugger Characters Air Team uniforms were dark blue and white. Sea Team uniforms were navy blue and aqua. Land Team uniforms were white and red. {|class="wikitable" ! Function ! Japanese Name ! English Name ! Team ! Vehicle ! Dairugger Body |- |Rugger #1 Pilot|| Manabu Aki || Jeff Dukane || Air Team || Command Jet Explorer || head |- |Rugger #2 Pilot|| Shinobu Kai || Rocky || Air Team || Strato Weapons Module || upper torso |- |Rugger #3 Pilot|| Shota Kruez || Wolo || Air Team || Advanced Recon Helicopter || right upper arm |- |Rugger #4 Pilot|| Yasuo Mutsu || Chip Stoker || Air Team || Advanced Recon Helicopter || left upper arm |- |Rugger #5 Pilot|| Patty Ellington || Ginger || Air Team || Falcon VT Fighter || chest plate |- |Rugger #6 Pilot|| Miranda Keets || Cric || Sea Team || Communications Module || torso mid-rif |- |Rugger #7 Pilot|| Haruka Kaga || Lisa || Sea Team || Space Prober || right thigh |- |Rugger #8 Pilot|| Saruta Katz || Tagor || Sea Team || Space Prober || left thigh |- |Rugger #9 Pilot|| Tatsuo Izumo || Shannon || Sea Team || Multi-Wheeled Explorer || right lower leg |- |Rugger #10 Pilot|| Bamus Karateya || Zandee || Sea Team || Multi-Wheeled Explorer || left lower leg |- |Rugger #11 Pilot|| Walter Jack || Cliff || Land Team || Jet Radar Station || that forms the hips |- |Rugger #12 Pilot|| Moya Kirigas || Cinda || Land Team || Rotating Personnel Carrier || right forearm |- |Rugger #13 Pilot|| Mack Chakker || Modoch || Land Team || Armored Equipment Carrier || left forearm |- |Rugger #14 Pilot|| Tasuku Izu || Marvin || Land Team || All-Terrain Space Vehicles || right feet |- |Rugger #15 Pilot|| Kazuto Nagato || Hutch || Land Team || All-Terrain Space Vehicles || left feet |- Other Characters {|class="wikitable" ! Japanese Name ! English Name ! Voices by |- |Ise || Commander James Hawkins ||Peter Cullen |- | || Space Marshall Graham || |- | || Commander Steele|| |- |Dick Asimov || Captain Newley || |- | || Professor Page || |- |Telesu || Enemy Commander Hazar || |- |Dorick || Enemy Officer Mongo || |- | || Chancellor Mozak || |- | || Dorma || |- |Brak || Bakki || |- | || Captain Nerok || |- | || Marshall Keezor || |- | || Viceroy Throk || |- | || Emperor Zeppo || |- Merchandise In the early 1980s, the original ST Dairugger toys were released by Popy Pleasure under the toy release number of GB-72, as part of the Chogokin label, and constructed of high quality die-cast materials. A GB-73 would follow with a transforming DX Dairugger, which could separate only into the three larger combined vehicles. A larger verision of Dairugger XV was also released, which did not contain die-cast materials, as the metal content was too heavy for the design, and for the friction motors installed in many of the vehicles. The smallest non-transforming ST Dairugger and the fully transforming plastic Dairugger XV would be resold in the US as part of the Voltron series by Matchbox, entirely under the Voltron name. Though the Popy version came with a sword, missiles, and stickers that the Matchbox version did not. Due to the fact that Dairugger had 15 pieces, and was a highly playable figure compared to many of the other fixed-state super robots of the early '80s, there were countless imitations and bootlegs of Dairugger. Some are cheap plastics, some do not assemble well, some have neon-glowing colors that are completely misaligned with the show. Even approved brands such as "Big Bear" were spawned to rejuvenate the toyline.BigBear Dairugger. "BigBear Info." Dairugger Toy Re-release. Retrieved on 2006-11-06. No version, however, is identical in quality, packaging, and comes with all the pieces like the Japanese original. Comics In the recent comic by Image and Devil's Due Publishing, this Voltron came about through the capture and study of the original Voltron. Thus, while machines cannot truly be cloned, this Voltron could be considered an imperfect clone of Voltron. The machine was referred to in one issue as V-15, and was actually attacked by the Lion Voltron in order to repair itself. Unlike in the animated series, which only had two crossovers with the Lion Force (once at the end of the Lion Force run and the other in the "Fleet of Doom" special, which brought both Voltrons together), in which the two Voltron Forces were longstanding friends in most cases, the comics depicted Keith and Jeff having an antagonistic relationship with one another, particularly in regards to Voltron's supposed "sneak attack" on the Vehicle Voltron. The "Galaxy Alliance" part of the Voltron storyline comes from this show. In GoLion (the first part of Voltron), there never was any "Galaxy Alliance" — the Earth had been destroyed during World War III in the year 1999 A.D. Screenshots Image:DairuggerAir.jpg|Air Team Image:DairuggerAqua.jpg|Aqua Team Image:DairuggerLand.jpg|Land Team Image:Voltronveh.jpg|Voltron Differences with the Japanese and American Versions * Dairugger XV and GoLion are not related shows, in contrast to the U.S. version. The Galaxy Alliance only exists in Dairugger XV in the Japanese, since Earth in GoLion is defeated by the Galra Empire forces. * The Drule Empire in the Japanese version is not connected to Planet Doom in the American adaptation. * Many of the allied and enemy force members did die in the original Dairugger as opposed to disappearing in the U.S. Voltron series, without any explanation. This is typical in super-robot shows, to have bloody deaths. * In the Japanese version, Hazar dies a martyr, and there is the sad scene where Hazar's body is left to die on Drule at his request. Hazar doesn't become the new leader of the New Drule after all, but rather his sister Dorma; the series ending where the Drules are at peace. This is highly referential to the ending in Daimos, where Erika, not Richter, becomes the new leader. * Emperor Zeppo's death at the hands of Hazar was edited out, due to its bloody nature. * The finale of Dairugger XV was different in its Voltron form — the U.S. footage had no depiction of Emperor Zeppo's true fate (though he did return in the final U.S. episode, trying to take over the relocated Drule homeworld), which left a lot of questions to U.S. viewers. The scene of Emperor Zeppo's death was cut out due to violence, perishing in an assassination attempt by Hazar and the Drules, who want freedom for their people. * Pidge and Chip ARE NOT BROTHERS, in contrast to the U.S. version. * Aki (Jeff) and Haruka (Lisa) have a serious relationship in the show. Trivia * Dairugger is 60 meters tall, and weighs 150 tons. * Dairugger may have been proposed to be named "Voltes XV," but it sounded too redundant. References External links * Super Robots * [http://dairuggerxv.animation-web.com/cutpics.htm Dairugger XV Uncut Scenes and Comparison] Category:Anime series Category:Super Robots Category:Mecha anime Category:Anime of the 1980s Category:Japanese television series